Thrax
by The Guy From Nowhere
Summary: AU Osmosis Jones fic. Ever asked the question What if Thrax was the good guy and Ozzie and Drix were the bad guys? Well this fic answers that question


Thrax  
By The Guy From Nowhere  
  
Author's Note: A what if story that answers the question What if Thrax was a good guy and Osmosis Jones and Drix were bad guys? In the story I say Thrax is an immunity virus that has been injected into Frank. Why is Thrax an immunity virus and why was he injected into Frank you ask? Well you see...IT'S JUST A FANFIC IT DOESN'T HAVE TO MAKE COMPLETE SENSE! Okay? Glad we got that cleared up.  
  
Thrax looked around at the city he had just been injected into. It was a dump, he was in the stomach and God was it a mess. Road were torn apart, building lay in ruin, the sign at the entrance said in big letters 'Welcome to the city of Frank' seemed to have burn marks on it. Man he knew being a Immunity virus would be tough, but this city seemed to be in major need of help. Thrax eyes scanned the side as a cell walked towards him. He lit up his finger in case.   
  
"Hey baby, don't try anything funny." He warned the female cell. The female cell put up her arms.  
  
"I'm Leah, the mayor's aid. Are you the new shot in town?" She asked. She knew Thrax was definitely a virus, but there was the hope that he was the immunity virus the town had been expecting.  
  
"That's me baby, freshly injected into this body and seriously rethinkin my career choice." Thrax said unhappily, he looked away from Leah and back to the town. "What happened to this place?"   
  
Leah sighed, it was good that the immunity virus had finally arrived but she knew she had to tell him everything. "Osmosis Jones and Drix happened." She said sadly. "This town used to be great until, that day..." Leah stopped in mid sentence, it was to painful for her to talk about it and Thrax saw that.  
  
"Tell me later sweet thing, right now why don't you direct me to the police station." Thrax said. Leah nodded and pointed to her car, the two were soon driving threw one of the few good roads left in the city. They quickly arrived to the station and Thrax was taken to the Chief's office.  
  
"So your the immunity virus shot huh? Well you have good timing, we're desperate need of a some new cops." The Chief said while sitting at his desk looking at Thrax. Leah had left the room while the two talked  
  
"So I've seen, what happened here exactly. Baby girl out there couldn't tell me, though she did say somethin' about a Osmosis Jones and a Drix." Thrax expected some answers.  
  
"It's a long story." The Chief replied bluntly.   
  
"Good man, cause I love long stories." Thrax shot back sharply.  
  
"well, it started awhile ago. You see Frank, who's the guy you've been injected into was at his daughter Shane's school science fair. Dumb lug ate a bad clam there. When the clam got into his Stomach Osmosis Jones who was working on the immunity force was down there. He walked right up to the stomach when the clam came in. Now one saw the mean looking virus on the back of the clam, not until it was to late at least. Bam it jumped out of the digestion area and grabbed Jones. Cops ran in and managed to destroy the thing but Jones had been infected. Jones was strong, really strong, that probably why the infection didn't kill him. He ran off, no one saw him for weeks until....one day he just ran into her for no reason and started shooting, killed a few good cops." The Chief looked to the ground. "Jones had been a good man until that day. He managed to escape, we were never able to catch him."  
  
"That is tuff baby but I doubt one infected immunity cell could do all the damage I saw out side." Thrax challenged. He knew this seemed to be a tuff subject for everyone but he had to know what he was up against.   
  
"You're right." The Chief said looking even more grim. "After the attack and us being unable to take down Jones the Mayor made Frank take a cold pill. We don't know why or how but the pill was contaminated, it went nuts as soon as it landed, it called itself Drix. It killed almost all the bystanders that had come to see him arrive. Leah the girl you came her with was there as well. She was lucky, the immunity force showed up in time, she got away. But every cop we sent there was killed, Drix had all kinds of weapons, we just couldn't fight him."  
  
"And that's why I'm here." Thrax said interrupting the Chief.  
  
"I wasn't finished." The Chief continued. "We used all of our troops and managed to drive Drix to the bowels, we had almost got him out until Jones showed up with a bunch of virus's. Jones and his troops helped Drix out and together they killed most of the officers and have been destroying this town ever since. The most we've managed to do to them is drive them back every now and then, but we have never been able to do it without losing lots of good men." The Chief finished. Thrax considered this, so that's why this body needed him. An immunity virus might been able to take Drix and Jones down, Hell Thrax was there only hope.   
  
"Okay chief." Thrax said. "When do I start?"  
  
TBC  
  
Disclaimer: WB own Osmosis Jones and all the characters not me. 


End file.
